


Thought You'd Never Ask

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [53]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Bottom!Ian, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you do one where Mickey is a photographer and Ian is the model he's taking photos of. The more pictures taken, the more naked Ian gets. Like pictures of his bottom and his wiener. 
            </p></blockquote>





	Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those bleh fics. I don't know what the fuck happened, I really liked this prompt but just ugh. Don't judge me based on this. Ever.

Mickey had never seen himself as an artist of any kind.

 

However, when he and Mandy had finally managed to get out of the south side, she had pointed out to him that the drawings he had hung up in his room were actually pretty good. It had never crossed his mind, drawing had just been some kind of stress relief, something he did without thinking much about it.

 

As time went on, though, Mickey realized that as much as he liked drawing, photography was easier to make a living out of and it was something that he enjoyed very much as well. Mandy had gotten him a camera for his twenty fifth birthday, and it had all kind of gone from there.

 

Now, at twenty eight, he had his own studio and his name wasn’t completely invisible around where they lived.

 

The space was huge, light, with gray stone walls. How it had been cheap enough that he had been able to afford it, he would never know. It was one huge room along with a smaller one that he had made into his office, it was perfect for him.

 

’ _Not too showy_ ’ had been Mandy’s exact words.

 

Mickey was setting up the lights and making sure the camera was in good shape, getting ready for his last client of the day. It was a guy who wanted nude pictures taken, apparently not for an ad or anything similar, he just wanted them taken.

 

Mickey didn’t know why, but he took family photos and crap like that all the time, so the whole non - company thing wasn’t weird, it was just the nude part. Personally, Mickey had never had a problem with what he looked like, but he wasn’t so full of himself that he would go to a studio and have them take naked pictures of him, it seemed weird.

 

He got paid for it, though, so he figured it wouldn’t be too bad. However, when the guy arrived, Mickey had to eat his words, because it would be so much worse than he had imagined. This guy was hot.

 

Mickey didn’t know why, but apparently he had been way too preoccupied for it to even cross his mind that he might be attracted to the person he was supposed to take naked pictures of.

 

Holy shit.

 

”Ian” The guy held his hand forwards with a warm smile on his face.

 

”Mickey” Mickey answered, actually shaking the hand he was presented with, he didn’t usually do that kind of thing. ”So how do you want the pictures?” He asked then, walking towards the camera and pressing some buttons on it to look like he was adjusting something - really, he just needed a distraction to make sure he wasn’t drooling.

 

”Well, you’re the photographer, right? Figured you might have some ideas” Ian pointed out, dropping his jacket on the floor. Mickey bit the inside of his lip, nodding.

 

”Right. Well, how about we start with the pants on and then we can go from there?” Mickey asked.

 

It was what he usually did when he was supposed to photograph somebody without clothes on. Everyone seemed more comfortable that way rather than just going from zero to a hundred all at once.

 

”Alright” Ian nodded and peeled his shirt of, throwing it text to the jacket. He toed his shoes off as well and then he got in front of the gray background.

 

Mickey looked at him. His muscles were the perfect size, defined but not at all of the body builder kind.

 

The skin stretched over them was light, almost translucent, and littered with small freckles. His red hair was long, slicked back on top of his head, but not with a product.

 

More as if he had run his hand through his hair and it had decided to stay that way. Save for the single string of hair hanging down over his forehead.

 

”Are you gonna keep checking me out all day or are we gonna do this?” A voice drew Mickey out of whatever haze he had been in. Ian’s eyes were playful, and he had a small smirk plastered onto his lips.

 

”Sorry” Mickey mumbled, embarrassed. He grabbed the camera and they got started. ”Look to your right for me?”

 

Ian did so, and as Mickey snapped a few pictures, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over that perfect jawline standing out. He did his best to shake the attraction off and just focus on taking the pictures, but it wasn’t going as well as he would like it too.

 

In fact, by the time Ian’s pants were unbuttoned, he was convinced that the redhead was teasing him, showing himself off. Mickey could have sworn he saw him wink as he pulled the zipper down. Holy fuck.

 

”Can I take these off now?” Ian asked, gesturing to his jeans.

 

”Yeah” Mickey nodded, taking the camera off of its stand to look over the pictures he had taken in the past ten minutes. When he looked up, Ian’s jeans were as promised thrown to the side, and he was standing in Mickey’s cold studio in nothing but his - what looked to be very thin - black boxers.

 

Mickey swallowed, forcing himself not to look too much at Ian’s bulge. Or his face, for that matter because Mickey had a feeling there would be a really self satisfied smirk on it.

 

”Raise your head a little bit?” Mickey asked, and Ian did so along with putting his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers, revealing a little bit more of his v line. ”Fuck” Mickey cursed under his breath, snapping a few pictures from a few different angles.

 

Without Mickey asking for it, Ian pushed his boxers down a little bit more, leaving little to the imagination. Mickey did his job, taking picture after picture, forcing himself to concentrate on nothing but the task at hand.

 

”Alright” He finally sighed, straightening up. ”Drop your boxers”

 

”Thought you’d never ask” Ian said with a smirk on his face, pushing them down his legs and throwing them on top of the pile with his other clothes. Mickey’s breath hitched when he noticed that Ian’s cock was hard. Not semi - but _hard_.

 

He swallowed and picked the camera up again. Ian raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly to the side before turning around, giving Mickey a really fucking nice view of his ass. Mickey closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before snapping a few pictures of the view.

 

Not only was this guy hot, had a huge cock and a nice ass, but he actually seemed like, well… less of a jerk than most other guys. Ian placed a hand on his ass, kneading it slightly, and Mickey tried his hardest not to whine at the sight.

 

He could just imagine what a fucking smirk had to be on Ian’s face right now. But he didn’t have to, because as Ian turned around, he saw it. His lips were stretched into a shit eating grin as he moved his hand from his ass to his cock, just holding it at the base.

 

”Like what you see?” Mickey frowned.

 

”Huh?”

 

”You stopped taking pictures” Mickey looked to his side where the camera was hanging out of his hand. It was so much more than obvious that he hadn’t been photographing.

 

”Sorry” Mickey cleared his throat, lifting the camera to his eyes. Ian posed and he snapped a few more good ones.

 

”You wanna put that thing down?” Ian asked after a while.

 

”What?” Mickey asked, confused.

 

”I said…” Ian started actually moving his hand, stroking his cock. ”You wanna put that thing down? Come over here?”

 

Mickey swallowed, only hesitating for about a second before doing as his client said, putting the camera back onto the tripod and walking the short distance over to Ian. Ian grinned, pulling Mickey in by the waist as soon as he was close enough, and their lips connected.

 

The kiss was sloppy and filled with passion, teeth and tongue and Mickey leaned into it. Kissing - like shaking hands - had never really been his thing, but for some reason, right now, he fucking loved it.

 

”Fuck, get this off” Ian mumbled into his mouth, tugging at the t shirt covering his upper body. Mickey pulled away from the kiss to do so, and right when it was off, Ian pulled him closer again, capturing his lips between his own again.

 

Before long, they were naked on the floor, Ian straddling Mickey’s thighs as he stretched himself open, the free hand, flat on Mickey’s chest to steady himself. His head was tilted back, neck red as small groans erupted from his throat at the pleasure.

 

”So fucking hot” Mickey mumbled, running his hands up and down Ian’s thighs, massaging them a little bit. Ian hummed, and soon he pulled the fingers out of himself and looked down at Mickey.

 

”I’m gonna ride you so fucking hard” He whispered before dipping his head to press their lips together. Mickey moaned as Ian wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it a few times.

 

”Fuck. Get the fuck on with it”

 

Ian smirked, reaching for the condom he had gotten out of his pocket and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it onto Mickey’s cock. Mickey bit his bottom lip as their eyes connected. Ian carefully lowered himself down onto Mickey’s cock, tilting his head back as he felt him fill him up.

 

”Oh, fuck” Mickey groaned as Ian’s tight heat hugged his cock, his muscles working around him.

 

”So fucking good” Ian sighed when he was completely seated.

 

Mickey dug his teeth into his own bottom lip, forcing himself not to come immediately. Ian lifted himself off of Mickey’s cock and then sank back down, doing it all over again at a medium pace.

 

The only sounds in the room were those of their skin slapping together along with groans and moans and the occasional whispered ’ _Fuck_ ’. Ian kept riding Mickey, Mickey’s fingers digging into his thigh as they both started nearing the edge.

 

”Fuck” Ian hiccuped when the tip of Mickey’s cock brushed against his prostate. ”Right there”

 

Mickey groaned and started lifting his hips, meeting Ian’s movements.

 

”So fucking close” He growled, and Ian moaned in response, eyes clenched shut.

 

Soon, they both came simultaneously and they collapsed in a sweat mess on the cold floor.

 

About fifteen minutes later, Ian was fast asleep, and Mickey couldn’t resist the urge to walk over to the camera and take a picture of his fucked out, beautiful body.

 

That was the one that ended up decorating the wall in their shared apartment a year later.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I watch too much sex and the city.


End file.
